Sherlock Holmes and John watson
by Chise Yukki
Summary: When John Watson first met Sherlock, he had thought of Sherlock as weird. As time went on, he learns Sherlock solves crimes, and without knowing, he becomes entangled in her detective work. Will John be up to the task of helping this spunky crazy Sherlock. Join John as he goes through adventures he never dreamed and learns how to deal with a Sherlock. Female Sherlock x Watson.
1. Prologue

**Thank you to those who are trying my story. My grammar is quite horrid, so I welcome criticism as I can learn from my mistakes and make sure my stories are perfect.**

 **I do not Own Sherlock Holmes or anything**

Prologue

 _Bored…. Blink_

 _Bored…. Blink_

 _Bored…. Eye twitch_

 _Bored_ … _.Arms flailing_

 _Boredom is worse than death_ , a petite girl with black hair grimly thought. As you can see, our main character is beyond bored….no, bored is an understatement of how bored she is. Oh? Do you want to know who this young girl is? Well, first off, her name is Sherlock Holmes. She is a 20 years old lady detective, though many people think that she's only 12 with her short height of 4ft and 7 inches. Right now, she is bored out of her mind and waiting on a new guest who might be a permanent resident if all things goes well.

"Why…..am I not dead due to this boredom…" Sherlock's head turned toward the window and saw her violin sitting lonely at the corner of her window. Sighing, she got up from the old fashioned bed, went toward the window, and delicately picked up her polished violin. Even though she does have many hobbies, she does pride in herself for keeping her violin in a suitable condition.

She gently lifted the violin and put the instrument on her shoulder and breathed deeply. And, oh...oh, if you could just hear her music right now, you would be crying for the music was just breathtaking. Her petite body swayed as her bow flew across the instrument. Her fingers danced on the instrument like a ballerina dancing across the stage. And just as she went into the climax of her music, a voice called out.

"Sherlock, dear...Dear," Mrs. Hudson called out rather loudly, Mrs. Hudson was the sweet landlady who takes care of the apartment and sometimes would help Sherlock with whatever she needed. I must say I am very impressed with how Mrs Hudson can handle Sherlock since...Well, let's just say that she can be quite difficult sometimes, actually no, scratch that, Sherlock is a Demon.

Sherlock's eyes twitch, annoyed at the interruptance.

 _Really, why must you always call me at the most inconvenient time? The time where I am actually doing something productive,_ Sherlock sighed in annoyance and placed her instrument back in its original place before answering back, "No need to shout, I can hear you just fine, I am not deaf, you know."

Sherlock then put on her signature black overcoat on top of her petite frame. She walked down the stairs and to Mrs. Hudson.

"Honestly, Hudson, why must you call me whenever I am busy. I do hope you called me because you actually need something and not because you want to share another one horrid story about your childhood or your family." Sherlock crossed her arms over her chest and gave a pointed look at, to which Mrs. Hudson sweetly smiled back, not even the slightest bothered by the rude manners of Sherlock.

'Well, your roommate is here," she answered back with a calm but sweet face, not even fazed by what Sherlock just had said. Like I say, Mrs. Hudson, you are something.

Then a man of somewhat of a tall figure, 5ft 11 inches, Sherlock guessed from looking at him, came stepping out looking curiously at Sherlock. Now that, my reader, is our second main character, his name is John Watson, he is a Doctor. Well, he used to serve in the British Army before he was injured and was unable to continue serving after his injury. The army sends him back after he recovered from his injuries and sends him 11 shillings and 6 pence every month before he realizes that he did not have enough money to last for long. Since then, he has been searching for a roommate and it just so happens that he found a flyer with Sherlock's name saying that she needs a roommate. What he did not know was that his life changed the moment he met the spunky, hotheaded, genius, Sherlock Holmes.

"His name is John Watson," Mrs. Hudson informed Sherlock.

John continued to stare at her before saying "Oh, I did not know that Sherlock Holmes had a daughter."

Sherlock's face was filled with so much blood lust, you could cut it with a knife. Sherlock's long bangs covered her face for a moment before her emerald gem eyes snapped up to his face.

"I have you know, I am Sherlock Holmes," Sherlock's voice dripped with malice.

Eyes wide, John could only stare at the young woman whom he mistook for a child. "My apol…" he started

"Do not an apology if you do not mean it," she snapped, "and stop looking at me like a stupid dog."

Seeing how this would end, Mrs. Hudson chose this moment to interrupt their somewhat of civil conservation.

"Dear, I'm making tea. Would you like some?" She asked both of them.

Sherlock spun around, her hair whipping around, and growled out, " First of all, do not interrupt my conservation. Second, why must you ask me if I want tea if you know I'm just going to say no."

John's eyes widen even further as if they could widen any further. He simply could not believe that they were this much fire in that small body.

Before John or could say anything, Sherlock spoke again.

"And, John or should I say a fighter from the Second Anglo-Afghan War, I do play the violin quite frequently and I do quite like experimenting. So if you have a problem with any of that, then I suggest you search for a new roommate." With that, Sherlock stormed up back to her room and closed the door with a resounding bang.

"How did she know that?" John asked, stunned that Sherlock had figured out what his old occupation was.

Mrs. Hudson only smiled at John, "Well that, I guess is for you to find out since I don't even know myself, or at least not much. I do hope you will still consider Sherlock's offer, Sherlock is not usually this bad...well…. never mind. Point is, I do hope you will become Sherlock's flatmate. Heaven knows, she needs to talk to someone besides an old lady like me."

John could only stare at her as if she was crazy as she sweetly back at him. John sighed with regret and knew that as soon as he accepts the offer, his life will never be the same again.

He thought for a moment before hesitantly answered, "Yes, I accept the offer." He did not know how those simple words would change his life forever.

"Wonderful! Trust me, your life will never be the same again," Mrs. Hudson gushed out.

"Oh, don't I know it," John muttered back.

As soon as John accepts the offer, his life will be a roller coaster. He will experience things that he had never experienced before. Sherlock will forever change how John Watson sees the world.

This is the story of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.

 **End**

 **I know what you all are thinking, how could you make Sherlock short! She was tall in the original, why would you change it. Here's why: I based Sherlock on Victorique de Blois, who is a detective from Gosick, which is an awesome anime. When I started writing this story, I thought Sherlock and Victorique de Blois were both quite similar, so I thought why not based my character on Victorique. So I hope you understand and will give this story a chance.**


	2. Chapter 1: Breakfast Fight

**Yeah! Chapter 1 is finally here. Thank you so much to the people who are still reading this. I hope you love this. Please review to tell what you think, I will accept good or bad reviews.**

 **And to Sherlock and Watson**

 **I do not own Sherlock or anything**

Chapter 1: Breakfast fight

"Ahh, sleeping is the best!..." John snuggled further into his covers that were wrapped around him like a burrito. After meeting Sherlock Holmes, it is no wonder he wanted to sleep like a log.

Bang!

John shot up from his bed like a rocket, his thin blankets still wrapped around him. John's eyes were wide as saucers, his gaze pinned on the figure in front of his door. It was Sherlock…... God, it wasn't a dream…..Why! Why did I agree?! John agreed

And it looks like Sherlock was still mad at John for the comment he made yesterday. She glared up at him and muttered, "how pathetic," while staring at him with as much interest as she would look at a bug, to which John's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment and anger.

"I was told to get you up for breakfast, however, I would not care if you die in that bed. In fact, it would be better that way. One less person to care about," Sherlock gritted out, eyes bright with anger and hatred.

That was the final straw for John, he jumped out of the bed and glared right back at her.

"Okay, I get it that you didn't like it when I first called you a child, but come on, what is your problem. I try to say I was sorry! But you didn't let me. What is up with your and your attitude, do you think that you are the most important person in the world or something!" He snapped at her, hoping to provoke her into apologizing to him, because, well.. he deserves an apology for putting up with her. Even though he had not even been with her for a whole day.

However he tried, it did not work. Sherlock only looked at him as he was an idiot, which he was, at least to her.

"But of course, you insignificant fool. You people are nothing scum of the earth compared to me." She sniffed out, with that she turned with "whoosh" and was out the door, leaving an annoyed and angry John Watson.

"Ahhhhh!" John's scream of frustration could be heard throughout town as Sherlock went down with a smug smile on her face. After all, she rather enjoyed annoying John, it made him less boring, and gave her something to do.

"Goodness! Whatever has happened to John, is he alright?" Worried when she heard a scream of frustration that came from John, Mrs. Hudson though she didn't know what was wrong with him, she did, however, knew that it had something to do with Sherlock.

"The poor dear….well, I felt like that too the first I met Sherlock," Mrs. Hudson sympathized with John. She knew how he felt exactly, since when she first met Sherlock. had tried so hard to talk to the small woman, however, her effort was in vain as Sherlock refused to talk to her unless she absolutely had to, even then she hardly did.

"Oh, he's fine. You need not worry for that scum," Sherlock light said, already sitting down and sipping her earl gray tea all the while reading a newspaper that she grabbed from the newsboy that morning.

"Dear, why won't try to be nice to the poor boy," Mrs. Hudson asked, she placed a small plate of toast and jam in front of the girl.

Sherlock scoffed at the thought of being nice to that idiot by, "because he does not deserve it, especially from me. I mean do you actually think that he deserves any kindness from me after what he said?"

She sighed, "must you be so stubborn, Sherlock. Everyone makes a mistake, I think you should give him another chance, I honestly do."

Sherlock's teacup froze halfway to her lips as she thought over what had just said. "Well….maybe, I was too harsh on him…..Just maybe."

Breakfast with John

John's hurried steps, down to the kitchen could be heard as he raced over to the dinner table. "Sorry, I was late, I had to…..collect myself before I came down," he said while giving a quick glance at Sherlock, who had not even given him a second look. "That bastard, think she's so great!"

"That is quite alright, besides, I just finished making breakfast," Mrs. Hudson gave him an understanding smile, to which he smiled back gratefully. "At least, someone appreciates my existence…...unlike somebody."

John sat down across from Sherlock as she placed a heaping plate toast and jam with bacon, eggs, and ham in front of him. John's eyes widened a bit at the sight of the amount of food that was placed before him.

"Why thank you, ….You made quite a lot of food,"

"Oh, please. A man like you needs that much food," Mrs. Hudson laughed as she watched him gently fold his napkin and place it on his lap. John quickly devoured the food, his eye sparkling for the taste of the food was just simply magnificent.

"Well, what do you think?" she questioned, who was nearly bouncing in excitement for John's response.

"It is fabulous! Wow, I never tasted anything better!" John complimented, all the while eagerly shoving his food into his mouth.

practically glowed at the compliment, "Oh! Just wonderful, I finally have someone to cook for than Sherlock who only eats either bread or gruel. Oh, wonderful! I must go shopping, to get more ingredients for tonight's feast!" She quickly threw off her apron and raced out of the door.

Silence…..

Silence…

"Gosh, why did you have to leave me with this girl." It was then John noticed that on Sherlock's plate, there was only a toast….A toast! Listen, John Watson is a Doctor, A Doctor, and as a Doctor, he does not like seeing people eating unhealthy especially when that is one of the easiest ways to keep yourself healthy!

"W-W-What is that," John growled out, his bright blond hair covering his eyes.

Sherlock then finally looked up, and….she shivered at the sight of John Watson. She has never seen him like this, in fact, from what she analyzed from him, she didn't think that he had the ability to be this cold. This was something that greatly annoyed her more than scared her since she is usually never wrong about analyzing a person.

"W-what do you mean," Sherlock cursed herself for stuttering like that, but she couldn't help it, this was…..something that she had never seen before.

John raises a hand and points accusingly at the toast that is on her plate, causing her to blink in confusion. He was angry about her….toast?

"As a Doctor, this is an insult to me. Having an unhealthy eating habit even though your doctor tells you to eat healthily. I mean are you saying that your Doctor is an idiot," John looked pointedly at her waiting for her answer.

Sherlock could stare at him blankly before it turned back into a glare, she stood up from her chair and climbed on the table.

"What are you doin- Ahhh!" Sherlock had jumped off the table and kicked him at his head, leaving John on the floor, clutching his head in pain. "That Stupid Bastard!"

"What the Fu-"

"I do not need you telling me what to eat and what not to eat, you're not my Doctor. You're only a stupid dog who doesn't deserve to live!" Sherlock shouted, her face red with anger, her arm crossed over her slim chest.

"That's it! I had enough of your attitude!" John quickly grabs the toast and spreads the toast with butter at a remarkable speed. He leaped off from the floor and tackled Sherlock to the ground earning a "eepp!" from the black-haired girl.

"Eat it!" John had shoved the toast close to the girl's mouth, however, she grabbed his hand in tight grip in order to stop the toast from reaching her mouth.

"I do not wish to and do not tell me what to do!" Sherlock shouted back while watching the toast in horror as the toast was brought closer and closer.

"No, I will have revenge for all the Doctors in the world," a fire of determination appeared in his eyes as he watched the toast get closer...closer…

Bang!

The toast froze.

"Please, Sher-Oh! I am so sorry for interrupting your... well, whatever you are doing." A quiet and sad voice cried in alarm.

Both Sherlock and John look over to the door, a pretty lady with long blond hair that looks at them with horror and embarrassment. John finally the position that they were in, Him pinning a young girl down while the girl looks like she doesn't want him. He leaped back landing on his butt, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

John look at the lady before them and tried to explain, "Look, this is not what it loo-"

"No! It's fine, everyone loves each other in a certain way!" She shouted, clearly embarrassed.

Sherlock then got up the ground with as much dignity as she could, "Don't be foolish, he and I could never be like that. I do hope you come here because you need me to solve a case." While John looks appalled at her sudden change in attitude.

The lady blinked and quickly bowed deeply, "Oh...OH! Yes, I'm Juliet Harper, and I have a case that I need you to solve."

"So what is it that you need me to solve," Sherlock asked while sipping a cup of tea that John had made.

Juliet fidgets for a moment before bursting in tears.

"Well...I…justcan't!" Juliet cried out as tears came pouring down her cheek. John immediately got up from his chair and offered the young girl a handkerchief, which Juliet accepted with a grateful nod while Sherlock just looked annoyed at her tears.

"Well, obviously you can since you came to me. Stop your horrid sniffling. I am a detective, not a counselor. Crying won't help you anyway." Sherlock spat out emotionlessly, Juliet looked hurt at what she just spat out.

"Sherlock! You can't say that to a lady who is in pain," John looked at Sherlock as if she had grown devil horns and a devil tail.

She didn't give him a glance, "Come on, I do not have all day. If you are not going to tell me, then I suggest you get out."

"SHERLOCK!" Sherlock then spun around to face a red-faced John.

"Watson! I'm going to tell you this once and once only. Do Not interrupt me when I am speaking to a client." She warned him, then she spun back to face Juliet, who looked shocked at their little spat.

"Well, Juliet?" Sherlock waited for the young girl to continue when she did not. Sherlock got up from her chair and started to leave the room before Juliet leaped up from her chair so fast that the chair that she had been sitting on had toppled over.

"Wait! I will tell you, just come back," she shouted to Sherlock, who stopped and went back to the chair that she had just occupied.

"It worked?!" John could look between Juliet and Sherlock. Where Juliet, whose face still looks like a tear streak, but she also looked determined, strong. While Sherlock still looked bored, but her eyes contained a certain light...almost eagerness? John went back to sit beside Sherlock as his head filled new conclusions and confusion. "Maybe…... Sherlock is not bad as I thought…... Maybe she is a better person than I thought."

Juliet took a breather before talking, "Well, sometimes my family hosts a party, and everyone who came to the party says they love it, that it the best party that they have ever gone to….but, the last couple of parties that my parents hosted….some of the guest….well…" She paused, tears threatening to come out again.

"They what." Sherlock bluntly asked. John winced at Sherlock's bluntness, "Can't you be just a little nicer Sherlock."

"T-t-they died!"

 **Thank you again for reading my story. Sorry for the cliffhanger, if you want more. Please then come soon, I should have the next chapter within the next few days. Please support my story by giving me a review. Please do. Tell me what you think. I hope to put the next chapter in soon. I will also accept any ideas for my stories.**

 **And now a word from Sherlock And Watson**

 **Sherlock: Must I do this?**

 **Me: Yes, go on!:)**

 **Watson: Yeah, Sherlock, it can't be that hard**

 **Sherlock: Shut up! Watson!**

 **Watson: Oh, that's my cue to start running**

 **Sherlock chased Watson and out of the room**

 **Me: WAIT! Don't -Me lying on the floor with a depressed line over me.**

 **Me: Is it that hard to say thank you?**

 **Well Thank you and See you next time.**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2: Would you like a cup of tea

**Sorry for the late update. I'm trying to create a schedule for all of my stories.**

 **Thank you for those who are supporting me. I am grateful for each and everyone one of you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **Chapter 2: Would you like a cup of tea?**

 _What am I doing here?_ John glanced around the brightly decorated room and glanced at the girl beside him, who was clutching his arm with excitement.

"John, don't you think this party is quite wonderful?" Sherlock asked as she smiled a loving smile at him, causing shivers of fear to run down John's spine.

 _Who knew she was so glad at acting?_

"Ah, yes, you are quite right," John answered with a nervous smile.

 _Just why are we here again? Oh right, to solve the case._

* * *

 **Before**

"Did they now?" Sherlock asked, placing her hand on the side of her head and leaning back into her chair with a bored look. John cringed at her aloof attitude towards Juliet.

Juliet looked a bit shocked at her attitude as well. She stood up with a glare towards Sherlock, "what do you mean "Did they now!" People are dying, and here you are with your careless attitude. Don't you care at all!"

Sherlock stared her before sighing, "of course not. Why should I, they hold no of value to me. They are merely people that I probably saw once in my lifetime." Juliet looked shocked at her answer, though why should she when she heard plenty of rumors of Sherlock being a heartless person who only becomes alive at a murder scene. But seeing it first hand is quite different than hearing it from a rumor.

"Sherlock!" John scolded, getting up and looking apologetic at Juliet. "I'm so sorry about this, Sherlock doesn't mean it-"

"Of course I meant it, if I didn't, then I wouldn't have said it," Sherlock interrupted, earning another glare from both John and Juliet, to which she ignored.

"However, I never said that I would never help. I was merely tired of your sniffling and crying," Sherlock said with a slightly agitated face. Juliet flushed at her comment and looked embarrassed at her crying.

John sighed, "Sherlock, that doesn't give you the right to say such things. Ms. Harper, please don't feel bad, your actions would anyones if they were in your situation." Juliet looked touched at the comfort words of John.

"Thank you, Mr…."

"Watson, John Watson." John smiled pleasantly at Juliet causing her to flush a bit, an action that Sherlock rolled her eyes at.

 _I'm surrounded by idiots._

"Thank you, Mr. Watson. Though I suppose Sherlock is right about this, I must stop crying and start helping." Juliet looked determined, wiping her tears away one last time. She looked at Sherlock, flinching at her cold look but took a deep breath and nodded.

"We don't know how, but ever since last month once a week, there would be one person dead by the end of the party. At least we thought, it was only an accident, however as time went on and with the Scotland Yard getting suspicious at us. We realized that it no was accidents, that someone was out there to kill." Juliet explained, face trembling slightly.

"Who's we?" Sherlock asked.

"Pardon?" Juliet looked confused. Sherlock sighed, "I mean who is this we, you are talking about."

Juliet blinked for a moment before answering, " my family and I."

Sherlock looked quite interested for a moment, a sparkle could be seen in her eyes, "Was there anything in common with the victims?" she asked.

Juliet thought for a moment before nodding, "yes, I do believe so. All of the victims were all women. And I do believe they all had dark hair if I remember correctly."

"Anything else," Sherlock asked, looking straight into Juliet's eyes, who blinked for a moment.

"No, I believe that's all. At least that's all I remember."

Sherlock nodded before staring off into her world, deep in thoughts, analyzing everything she has so far. However, John and Juliet had no clue what through the woman's head and was quite confused at her silence.

"Sherl-" John started

"Shh!" Sherlock hushed loudly, giving John a quick glare. John immediately silences himself, letting Sherlock think in silence.

"Dear!" Mrs. Hudson called out, earning a "hush" from Sherlock and John. Mrs. Hudson immediately covered her mouth, eyes wide.

"Ah...I don't mean to interrupt but Inspector Lestrade wishes to have a word with you," Mrs. Hudson whispered, earning a sigh from Sherlock, "he's waiting for you downstairs."

"Ahh, it's that idiot again. Always ruining my train of thoughts," Sherlock rubbed her forehead, already walking out of the room to meet her guest.

* * *

"I presume you're here for Ms. Harper's case, " Sherlock said as she came down the stairs, meeting Greg. Greg looked up and glare at her, not even asking how she knew.

"Yes, I afraid, my team and I have…hit a stump...with this one," Greg forced himself to admit, almost wanting to slap himself when he saw her smirk.

"Are you sure this is the only one?" Sherlock asked, slumping against the door frame. Greg rolled his eyes at her childish act.

"Well, I thought you were done with your childish act, I suppose not," Greg said, crossing his arms.

Sherlock only huffed at his own childish act, "if I am a child, then you must an infant since you can' t even solve one case without my help. Goodness, what are they teaching you at Scotland Yard." Greg flushed, but only sighed as he long has become accustomed to her behavior.

"Well, are you gonna help," Greg asked.

Sherlock gave a small smirk, "I can' t help you, I afraid-" Greg felt shocked, it was rare that Sherlock ever refused a case.

"Since Ms. Harper has already come to me, asking for help," Sherlock finished, already walking out of the room, waving back at Greg.

"Oh! Later, we will be observing the bodies of victims. Please try your best not to be there." Greg could only stare at the back of Sherlock and sigh with weary.

 _I will never get used to her, even after years….I'm getting too old for this._

* * *

John stared at the body or one of the bodies that were in front of him. They were all young and had black hair. However, as he stared at the bodies, he realized one odd thing about them. They were unharmed, no cuts, no wounds, not even the slightest bruise could be seen on their bodies. If the women's chest weren't rising, then he would have they were merely asleep instead of dead. He turns towards Sherlock, who had been circling around the women, kneeling by them and every once in a while, sniff at them, something John didn't want to think about.

"Watson!" Sherlock called out.

John immediately went to her, "yes?" Sherlock turned to him with excitement in her eyes, which shocked John just a bit before he pulled himself together.

"Make note of this in your notebook, will you."

 _How did she know I had a…. Of course, she knew."_ John pulled out the small notebook he had inside of his coat, it was a plain brown notebook. He grabbed a pen and nodded to Sherlock, ready to write down everything Sherlock needed.

"The person that killed these women knew them in a friendly term as shown by their lack of wounds of any sort." Sherlock examines the women once again before peeling open one of the women's eyes causing John to drop everything in shock.

"Sherlock!" John hissed, looking around to make sure no one saw Sherlock was contaminating the body, "You can't just-"

"All of these women seemed like they were positioned," Sherlock said, cutting John off, "Come on, John, we don't have all day. And don't be so shocked, I have on gloves," Sherlock told him, waving her right hand, showing a black glove. John stared at her in shock before quickly picking everything up and jotting down Sherlock's observation.

"And, all of these women are married. Have been married for quite a while" Sherlock said. John looked at the left hands of the victims and found ring finger bare of any rings.

"But-"

"Simply look at their finger, if you look closely. You will see the faint mark that the ring has left due to it being there for some time." Now that John looked at it closely, there was a faint mark. But that was no way what Sherlock was saying was right or was it.

Suddenly Sherlock stood up, "I know who killed them." John closed his notebook with a snap, following Sherlock.

"Who is it? Should we call up the Scotland Yard?" John asked. _That was fairly quick._

Sherlock shook her head, "I don't have enough proof to prove the murderer. I' m afraid. No one would believe me if I told them who was the murderer with the little facts that I have right now, no matter how much I explain."

"But can't you tell me who is the murderer?" John asked. Sherlock only smiled at him, "well, you'll figure out tonight." John only looked confused at her answer.

"What's tonight?" John asked.

" Ms. Harper has planned a party tonight and we're invited." Sherlock answer.

"The truth shall be revealed tonight."

* * *

 **Present**

"John!" Sherlock hissed, anger filled her eyes. "Can you be convincing, we supposed to convince that we are a couple. With the way you're acting, you look like I forced you to be here."

 _You kinda did force me,_ John thought as wiped his face, trying to compose himself. He hadn't wanted to be here, but as a gentleman, he could' t leave a lady by herself when danger could just be around the corner, not even Sherlock.

"Calm down, Sherlock. Give me some time, it's quite scary seeing you changed so much within an hour," Sherlock gave him a deadpanned look. John quickly said, "not that's a bad thing. It just proved what a skilled actress you are."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Sherlock huffed, looking around the party. Soon Juliet Harper filled into her sight and immediately she grabbed John's arm and pulled him along, startling him.

"Sherlock!" John cried out as they got closer to their host. Sherlock stepped his foot earning of a hiss of pain from John.

"Act like we are in love," Sherlock commanded before going to greet Juliet.

"Ms. Harper." Juliet's beautiful face turned to see Sherlock wearing a dark blue dress and silky hair surround her, giving her an air elegance. Even the dark circles that were under Sherlock's eyes were gone, covered by makeup.

"Oh! Sherlock! I am so glad you could make it to my humble party," a clear laugh escaped from Juliet, as she was not crying just not too long ago.

"Of course, I hadn't wanted to come but the scent of crimes enticed me. So I came here with Watson since he insisted he wanted to come to protect me. Even though I told him I was more than capable of taking of myself," Sherlock said, flipping one piece of hair, giving a quick glance to John, who jumped forward.

"Ahh, but of course. I can't help but worry about you, my dear. Your safety is of utmost importance to me." John smoothly said with beads of sweat forming his eyebrows.

Juliet looked quite confused at their change of attitude, where was the ill manner Sherlock that she met this morning.

"Oh, I didn't know you were a couple...I thought you said-" Juliet looked between the two.

"Don't worry about what you saw this morning, Ms. Harper." John smiled at her, "Sherlock was merely upset that you came during one of our….heated moments. She gets embarrassed quite easily even if she doesn't show it, especially when someone gets into our business. I apologize for her attitude, but she's quite intense when it comes to her work and you simply came at the wrong time."

Juliet blinked at the newfound information and glanced at Sherlock, who clutched to John with a slight flush and shy look.

"Well...That's good for you two. I wished for your happiness. And now if you excuse me, I must go greet the rest guest. I do wish to help you with the case, so I shall have someone to fetch later to my office" Juliet smiled at them before walking away.

"Ugh.." Sherlock groaned, "I hate this outfit. So tight and no moving space at all."

John looked at her and glaring at her a bit, "your suffering is nothing compared to me. You think she believes that there's no way she won't notice the complete difference between our relationship from this morning to now. Now to mention, your attitude has changed quite a bit."

Sherlock glanced at him, "Of course she'll have doubt, but she doesn't know the truth. She will only believe what she sees. So that's why we need to like we truly love each other to make her think we are a couple.

John groaned, "Well, let's get this over with."

* * *

"Ms. Holmes, Mr. Watson. Lady Harper is ready for you," a simple average man with dark said. Sherlock and John looked up from their table, where they been talking to each with smiles and love gazes.

"Of course," Sherlock said, quickly getting up. John soon followed afterward.

The man led them to a simple room, where Juliet was waiting for them with a smile.

"Come on in, I apologize for calling you so late. There simply so many guests that I lost count." Juliet said with a laugh and gave a nod to the man, who nodded back and left.

Sherlock sat down on a chair that John pulled out for her.

Sherlock smiled brightly, "Thank you, Watson." John smiled back, "no problem, anything for you."

Sherlock glanced at Juliet and smirked at the slight falter of cheerfulness at them the sight of them loving each other.

"You too seem quite happy with each other," Juliet said.

"Of course, I can't leave Sherlock for a moment before she starts missing me. She cry quite a bit when I left for the war." John said.

"Oh, you were a soldier?" Juliet asked.

"Oh no, I was a doctor. Though there were a few times where I had to fight, after all, it is war," John answered.

"I was so happy when John finally came home after quite some time," Sherlock said, turning her head shyly, "so much that I couldn't contain my… excitement."

"Oh…" Juliet looked at them with a strained smile.

"But we are not here to speak of our love life. Instead, let us focus on solving this case." Sherlock said, suddenly looking more alive than before.

"Of course! You're right" Juliet said, seemly glad to change the subject. "Ask anything you need, and I shall try to help you."

"Where are your other family members," Sherlock asked and nodded to John, who took out his notebook and pen, and a something really small that he hid in his hand. A voice recorder.

"Oh, they're he-"

"No, they aren't. During our time here, I have seen any of your family members, not even one. Quite strange since there is a murderer in this party. Surely your family wouldn't have left you to take care of this case yourself." Sherlock said.

Juliet falters a bit before saying, "You're right, they're not here. They are on an expedition in Africa right now."

"Oh really. So I suppose this is the reason why you hosted these parties while your family isn't here."

"What-" Juliet looked nervous as she stares at Sherlock, finally looking like the Sherlock that she saw this morning.

"According to some of the guests, we talk today. You started hosting parties a few weeks ago when I suppose it's about the time that your family left. Which coincidently is when the deaths started appearing." Sherlock looks at Juliet, whose cheeks grew a furious red.

"What are you stating? Are you say that I committed the crimes. If I did, why would I ask for you to help in solving a crime? Quite stupid for a murderer," Juliet said as she twisting her hands in her lap, something Sherlock notice.

"I never accuse you of anything, Ms. Harper. I am simply making a deduction," Sherlock said.

 **Knock Knock**

All eyes turn to the door as the man who had escorted the, came back with a tea cart. Juliet looked relief at the interruption.

"I brought tea, miss." The man said in a soft voice.

"Thank you, you may leave now. I shall serve the tea myself." Juliet said to the man, who nodded and left. Juliet sighed as she poured tea into 2 teacups, not three, Sherlock saw.

"Please have some tea to calm you," Juliet said, pushing the teacups to them. John immediately went to grab one of the teacups when small hands caught his hand. John looked at the source, seeing her giving him a slight shake, he retracted his hands.

"Oh, we're alright. Watson and I drink quite a bit of punch earlier, so we are fine." Sherlock said. Juliet looked at them with what seems to be frustration.

"But I insist." Juliet pushed the tea closer to them.

Sherlock shook her head, "no, we are fine. It is quite late, I wish to solve this case as it is getting quite late. I just have 2 more questions for you."

Juliet sighed, knowing wouldn't accept her tea, "alright, please ask."

"Were you on friendly term with any of the victims," Sherlock asked.

"Well, I don't really know them. I saw them a few but nothing more. Why?" Juliet narrowed her eyes at them.

Sherlock waved her hand, "nothing. Do you happen to know their husband." At this, a sad look came to Juliet's face before she shook her head, " I was only friends with them when we were younger, but we lost touch soon after."

Sherlock nodded, "Thank you. Ms. Harper, that's all the question I have for you." Juliet sighed in relief, "I'm glad I could have been assistance to you, and now if you will excuse me. I must go back to the party." Juliet stood up, leaving the room.

Sherlock and John Watson both stared at her as she left. When she left, John turns to Sherlock with a small impress smile.

"So Ms. Harper was the one who killed those poor women," John said.

Sherlock nodded, "She did it out jealousy since those men who were the women's husband had all been her lover once before. She felt jealous that they were happily married while she remained unmarried. She must have decided this was the perfect time to get rid of them while her family was away."

John nodded but still looked a little confused, "but why would she ask us for help?"

Sherlock nodded, "very good question. It's simple, she didn't want the target to be pointed to her. So she went to us to make us and the Scotland Yard think she wasn't the murderer. Though she should have gone to the Scotland Yard since they probably would never figure it out instead of coming to me."

John wrote down what she said and asked, "but how did she kill them?"

Sherlock smirked and brought something a little sliver stick from the pocket of her dress, "Why, she poisoned them with her tea."

A flash of memory came back as he remembers Sherlock shaking her no to him when he wanted a cup of tea.

"And I shall prove to you with this. If the tea has poison in them, then the slive in my hand will change its color. If not, then I would be wrong and Ms. Harper would be innocent." With that, she places the sliver into the teacup and both she and John watch the sliver in the teacup, waiting for the result.

A few seconds later, Sherlock pulled the sliver out and handed it to John, who looked at it with shocked eyes.

The sliver, where it had been touched by the tea was now a rusting brown color.

 _Poison._

 **And End.**

 **Thank you for reading. If you like this, please follow or fave this story. As always, reviews of all sorts are welcome.**

 **If you have any questions or requests. Don't hesitate to ask.**

 **Chise Yukki**


End file.
